


Owl and Crow

by WolfJas04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfJas04/pseuds/WolfJas04
Summary: Akaashi saves Hinata from a fellow Owl and a Cat.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Owl and Crow

During the training camp in Tokyo, Hinata has been practicing a lot with Tsukishima, Lev and Kuroo,Bokuto and Akaashi. He learned about a lot of things and it was fun.

Each day, people around at the camp grew fonder of Hinata being affected by his sunshine. Whenever Hinata is having fun they feel energized and fuzzy. 

Akaashi liked having Hinata around, during practice matches with Hinata he noticed how much he liked playing with him, liked seeing Hinata's radiant smile.

Tonight, they were once again practicing. Hinata swiftly received the ball that Kuroo had gotten through and sent it to Akaashi.

"Akaashi-san, toss to me" Hinata said already heading to the net avoiding the blockers and ready to jump. Akaashi sent him the ball, as Hinata spikes the ball, there it was the smile that Hinata always does when he spikes the ball. Akaashi couldn't help but smile as well. The ball hits the floor ending the entire match.

"You're just as energetic as ever, Chibi-chan~" said Kuro with a grin.

"That last spike was amazing Hinata, as expected of my disciple!" said Bokuto ruffling Hinata's hair. Hinata always liked it when someone ruffled his hair, because it somehow felt soothing. 

"Hey, you know he's not some kind of puppy right? Let him go already." said Kuroo sounding annoyed, because Bokuto was taking so long and he doesn't to be stopping anytime soon. He actually just wanted to have his turn to ruffle Hinata's hair.

"Of course not. You're just jealous because you can't do it" said Bokuto teasing Kuroo.

Kuroo took Hinata's hand and pulled him against his chest. He started to ruffle Hinata and Bokuto pouted clearly not happy with it.

"Wha- ,see you're doing it too!!" said Bokuto, he started arguing with Kuroo. Hinata, on the other hand didnt know what to do as they kept arguing and just stood there being fought over by Bokuto and Kuroo. Hinata kept being fought over. One moment he's in Bokuto's arms then Kuroo's, this kept happening and Hinata was getting dizzy.

'Is this really all about just touching my hair!?' Hinata thought panicked and overwhelmed.

"a-ah um Akaashi-san, what should we do?" Lev whispered to Akaashi who was standing beside him watching the scene unfold before them.

"Hey Hinata! Tell him i'm the only one who can!" said Bokuto pointing at Kuroo. Hinata looked at Lev for help, but he also doesn't know what to do. He thought of looking for Yaku, but he doesn't even know where he is and Tsukishima already left.

"What?! Chibi-chan is not even yours, you Owl!" Kuroo whined as he took Hinata from Bokuto. Hinata felt blood rush to face from being in their arms but at the same time wanted to get out of that situation.

While Bokuto and Kuroo were arguing, Kuroo's hold on Hinata finally loosened. Suddenly, Hinata felt arms pulling him away from Kuroo. 'Who is it this time?' Hinata mentally sighed.

It wasn't until he looked that he found out who it was.He was suprised to see it was Akaashi that grabbed him.  
"A-akaashi-san, wha-what are you doing" Hinata said stuttering. Akaashi grins at him making Hinata even more embarassed than he already was.

"Let's get out of here while they haven't noticed" Akaashi said smiling. Hinata nodded shyly. They tried sneaking out but Kuroo noticed he was no longer holding Hinata and saw Akaashi taking him away.

"Akaashi, you too?!" Kuroo said and Bokuto joined in.

"Akaashi,you traitor! Stop hogging Hinata all to yourself!" Bokuto said displeased. Hinata couldn't hold back his laughter from hearing Bokuto and Kuroo's response and laughed.  
'Cute' Akaashi thought. Hinata's laughter seemed to have softened both Bokuto and Kuroo up and distracted them for a bit. Akaashi then used that moment to escape from the two, while Hinata just kept laughing on the way out.

When Kuroo and Bokuto have finally regained their composure they positioned to run after them, but Lev stopped them from doing so. Even though he'll get scolded by Kuroo later because of that.

Akaashi and Hinata reached a vending machine and decided to rest there for a while, the exhaustion from their volleyball practice getting to them. Hinata got strawberry and Akaashi did as well. They sat on a bench near a tree, their surroundings being illuminated by the moonlight.

"Sorry about that" Akaashi said referring to what happened back after the match.

"What are you apologizing for Akaashi-san?" Hinata asked tilting his head and looking at Akaashi. Akaashi noticed how Hinata's hair reflects the moonlight making him seem as if he was glowing. Akaashi felt his face heat up, Hinata noticed and Akaashi quickly looked away being unable to look at Hinata. 'i wanna hug him' Akaashi thought as he felt his face get even hotter.

"Are you okay Akaashi-san?" Hinata asked tilting his head to look at Akaashi's face, Akaashi looks at him from the corner of his eye and calmed himself down to look at Hinata.

"It's nothing." Akaashi said face still a bit red.

"About Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san, they were bothering you,right?" Akaashi asked.

"Oh! not at all, it was pretty funny! Although it did make me pretty dizzy." Hinata said giggling recalling that time when Kuroo and Bokuto kept taking Hinata away from each other.  
Akaashi laughed at Hinata's answer.

"It's getting pretty late, we should head back to our rooms now." Akaashi said as he stood up and Hinata soon followed. 'Akaashi-san seems to smile a lot today.' Hinata thought remembering the usually quiet Akaashi who rarely talked to anyone.

"Okay!" Hinata said cheerfully and Akaashi laughed.  
Since Karasuno and Fukurodani's rooms are opposite to each other they went together. On the way to the rooms they kept talking about things they liked to get to know each other even more, as both their heartbeats beat at an incredibly fast pace syncing with each other.

Once they've reached their rooms they said goodnight to each other, with a tint of pink on both their faces.  
"Goodnight Hinata." Akaashi said seemingly even more cheerful.  
" GO- Goodnight Akaashi-san" Hinata almost yelled but stopped himself. Akaashi just stared at him, which made him even more embarassed.  
"i-i'll be going now,g-goodnight" Hinata whispered hiding his blushing face. Akaashi grinned and when Hinata saw him he just blushed even more and to escape he opened the room's door and got in then closed it, but not before peeking outside to see if Akaashi is still there and when he saw him still looking at him he quickly closed the door and heard Akaashi laughing quietly.

Akaashi POV  
I grinned as he blushed and quickly hid from me. When he checked when i was still there and i was, he quickly closed the door and i laughed at how cute that was. 'Did i scare him?' I thought as i opened the door of my team's room.

"Did you have fun? You're so mean Akaashi, you took Hinata away" Bokuto said sulking in the corner of the room.Apparently he's been like that since he came back, I sighed 'He'll get over it.......hopefully' i thought.

I went to sleep on the futon and thought about the things that happened today.  
Memories about Volleyball matches, Bokuto and Kuroo-san arguing about food and tonights Volleyball match, Bokuto and Kuroo-san arguing about ruffling Hinata's hair and Me and Hinata's escape from them.  
Hinata's face then kept flashing through my memories and soon my head was filled with thoughts about Hinata, Hinata smiling while spiking the ball, giggling and laughing, Hinata in my arms blushing, Hinata being shy around me, Hinata reflecting the moonlight.

My heart that was already beating fast since we where in that bench talking to each other seemed to beat faster. I stared at the ceiling hearing my own heartbeat in my ears and feeling my face heating up, and i put my arms over my eyes covering it.

"I like him." i said to myself realizing it, i didn't care who heard me.  
It felt good to say it loud and i felt myself smiling like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 4 days to write and i did a lot of changes. But here it is hope you guys liked it! I'm new to this so i'm so nervous and i decided i was going to at least finish this chapter or else i wont be able to release any at all. And thanks to my friends who told me to go ahead and write it. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading!


End file.
